


Horizon

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this little oneshot is based on listening to Horizon and looking a comic strip by baruyon. I decided to upload this as I don't have enough fanfiction of the robots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizon

                                   Story based slightly on this[ comic](http://baruyon.tumblr.com/post/75917277971) by [baruyon](http://baruyon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and the song[ Horizon.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9R_HdCyWXo)  
  
  


  They finally did it after years of being on Earth they were finally able to leave, Thomas holds the golden phonograph in his hands if he was capable of crying he would have. Thomas and Guy-Man decided that after the Grammy’s to arrange their farewell with their close collaborators turned friends. The close knit group knew that they were actually robots  and swore to secrecy about their identity for the sake of them being safe. They previously gave tight hugs, laughter , and little robotic beeps to the amazing artist they admired and formed an amazing Grammy winning album.  
  
Guy-Man nuzzles Thomas visor a small neon blue spark forming between them , a couple of chuckles form behind them Guy-Man walks off to the spaceship picking a box up and walking inside. Everyone stood in awe of the ship, Julian rubbing his eyes making sure he wasn’t seeing things, Giorgio gave a nervous chuckle. It was Nile, Paul , and Pharrell that decided to walk forward closer to the unidentified flying object and it truly was unidentifiable.  
  
“How did you guys even hide this for all these years? I heard Alive 2007 you used the pyramid for the tour and the lights were amazing and everything but wow, th-this is amazing so you guys used apart of your ship for the tour?” Pharrell excitedly bouncing like a child his hands ghosting the metallic pyramid.  
  
“Camouflage technology goes a long way, it’s amazing it was still enough energy to use it to hide all these years.” Thomas ponders himself feeling lucky no one or nothing had found or damaged the ship ,high up in the California forest.  
   
Thomas nods and turns to see Guy-Man emerge from the spaceship down the ramp ,he walks over to the group little green LED eyes blink then form a smile . Thomas  forms three hearts his hands shaking holding onto the trophy.  
  
“You deserved  it, each and every last one.” Nile inspects the little compartment lit with little orange lights.  
  
“I’m guessing the trophies will fuel the ship?” Paul asked holding one of the trophies wandering how that would even work.  
  
“Yes, would you all like to place one in? All you do is set them down and the ship will take care of the rest.” Guy-Man speaks finally gathering looks and smiles that the robot was speaking he had been so silent coming up to the hideout..  
  
The three nod and Guy-Man bends down to a black duffel bag each one of the musicians grabbing a trophy. Guy-Man taps Thomas on the shoulder handing him his old leather outfit from the Human After All era, such good times. Thomas nods going to get dressed seeing as Guy-Man had changed in his. The visual visor robot guides them to the compartment each putting the trophies in one at a time. Guy-Man slowly puts his in and sits down on the log waiting for Thomas who jogged out to the others who were silent. Thomas walks over to the bag where he placed the trophy earlier and walks to Guy-Man who’s internal fans were moving rapidly a equivalence of rapid “breathing”.  
  
“We did it.” Thomas strains lowly with his vocalizer, Guy-Man watches him place it inside the last final piece.  
  
“Is it enough?” Guy-Man asks cocking his head to the right looking on curiously.  
  
“Yup.” Thomas forms three emote red hearts it was something they rarely did in public since the Discovery era. The ship comes to life a hiss and some steam emit from the ship. “The engines are working…it worked.” Thomas says in an almost whisper still obviously surprised. Guy-Man placing his folded up fist on his hips admiring the now live pyramid as it hovered.  
  
They walk up the ramp and wave little happy “beeps” and “boops” emit from them as they wave on to their friends as the others wave back in return. The robots gave little emotes of happiness in which laughter and some crying was heard. They had bonded so well with people to form music with people who believed with them , even if some were no longer with them and they didn’t have the opportunity to say fare well they were in their minds and memory drive.  
________________________________________________________  
  
They walk inside the pyramid-shaped ship and the ramp slides in underneath in a small compartment watching the doors close that being the last view of their friends. Guy-Man’s internal fans sped up again and his head hung low, Thomas noticed his companion’s body language. He approaches him gripping his shoulder lightly and turning him around looking at him his visor returning to the dark state of shyness shutting off his little, green ,LED eyes . “We’re going to be fine, we’re going to be alright. We’ll make it home I know you’re scared.”  
  
Guy-Man nods slowly. “I may not or have interacted as much as I should but I-I ‘ve grown so use to being here I almost have forgotten what and how it’ll be to be so far from humans.”  
  
Thomas squeezes him tighter and Guy-Man replies with a small beep before looking up at him with a now sad emote. Thomas slowly rubs his back and guides him to one of the bolted pilot chairs. He sits him down nuzzling his neck then straps him making sure the buckles were secure before setting in himself.  The taller robot looks at Guy-Man who had finally calmed down and looked back at him slowly placing a hand to a touch interface screen. A small rectangular window opened to show outside where they were on tree level. Thomas guessing the window was one way to prevent too much sun rays and heat from shining inside though it would do little damage. A transparent ,holographic screen pops up in front of them Guy-Man jumps a little. “It’s okay Guy-Man..”  
  
‘Welcome THOMAS and GUY-MAN, PLEASE ENTER YOUR PASSWORD AND KEY FOLLOWED BY TURNING THEM TO THE RIGHT.’  
  
Thomas places their password in and the screen slides to the right showing two silhouettes of triangles, both of  the robots pull the pyramid necklaces out their jackets and from around their necks. Guy-Man stares at his gold key and looks to Thomas who also stared at his ,they both received these when created  never really sure what to use them for they decided it would make well as a reminder  for the R.A.M. album.  
  
“I guess we place them in now…” Guy-Man slowly places his hand up and the screen disappears replacing with an ignition that glowed as he placed his in, Thomas copied and placed his in also and immediately the sounds of the engines ran louder.  
  
‘COUNTDOWN TO LIFT OFF IN 10,9,8,7,6,5,4…’  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
The group of humans look at the pyramid it had remained stagnate for some time and they were beginning to worry. Paul looked at Pharrell with concern and Nile wasn’t sure if he and DJ Falcon should even knock on the door everyone was concerned and sleepy as it was almost morning.  
  
“Try calling them again Pharrell it’s been quiet too long.” Paul says looking at Pharrell try speed dial for the  past ten minutes. Julian was the first to notice the large amount of steam and illuminating lights from the bottom of the space ship. Everyone backed up watching the ship take off just as the sun began to rise.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
The jerk and sudden force of taken off did startle the robots creating them to hold each others hand Guy-Man beeping slowly as if signaling he was scared. A map reappears on the screen with destined time of arrival for 3 months. Thomas squeezes his gold-chromed hand tightly he was just as afraid and though his mask was stoic in image now his body showed he was just as afraid going into the unknown and forgotten, but something caught their attention.  
  
“One last sunrise Thomas…it’s so beautiful..”  
  
The two sat in silence as they watched the sun rise over the Pacific Ocean slivers of pink ,yellow ,and orange color the sky. They had seen plenty of dawns and dusks together but to see it as they took off was breathtaking and could be described as blinding as they lower their screen resolution to the brightness. The world only seemed to get smaller but they felt calm and it was like as in sync as they were a low ,calming beat emerged lowly on small speakers.  
  
“Hehe Horizon has never been more fitting for this …” Thomas making a confused gargle signaling his amusement. All was quiet as they finally passed all the layers of  the atmosphere. Two small joysticks opened from a compartment about chest height and the computerized voice emerges again.  
  
‘ YOU ARE FREE TO MOVE ABOUT THE CRAFT, DESTINED ARRIVAL….THREE MONTHS. STEERING IS LOCATED IN FRONT OF CRAFT, AUTO-PILOT IS AVAILABLE.’  
  
The music returns and they both watch a layer of window lower down for protection against meteorites and other debris. The light of the sun made for a spectacular sight it was the last thing from the solar system they would see and last  natural light.  
  
Guy-Man unlocked some of the belts as well as Thomas Guy-Man opened what could look like a glove compartment and pulled out two plugs ,he hooked one into a jack in the back of his head and the other to the input on the dashboard. Thomas got the idea and was feeling sluggish too and repeated the same as him. They’d sleep for a while and figure what to do, both were still afraid of where they were going , given it was over ten years they didn’t know what to expect.  
  
Thomas held Guy-Man’s and clenching gently as he heard his fellow gold friend’s heartbeat sync time with the drums in Horizon  he slowly drifting into charge mode. They were nervous but somehow they knew they’d be okay as long as they had each other.


End file.
